The worst day everagain
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Jack dies and Tru has to save him! I can't write reviews plesae just read and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

Tru walked into the City Morgue then groaned as she saw Davis beside a new pickup.

"Details?" she asked Davis, today had been stressful enough without the whole "help me" thing.

"Um.. you know nothing important. Why don't you go sit down?" Davis said.

Tru who had been walking across to the body froze. "Davis?" She asked her voice shaking, "Who is it?"

Davis was quiet, unsure what to say. "Harrison's fine." He said before she passed out with panic.

"Then who?" Tru asked.

Davis took a step back as Tru slowly and shakily walked to the autopsy table. She closed her eyes and pulled back the shroud then she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God, Jack." Tru whispered. It wasn't a secret that Tru and Jack didn't seem to get on well, at first, seeing as they were arch enemies but lately they seemed to be getting close and even if they weren't she never wanted to see him dead.

"Can, Can I uh, can I have a moment Davis?" Tru finally stammered.

Davis nodded, "Sure."

Tru closed her eyes once again then they flickered open. "Jack." She said, "I know your not one for asking for help. Especially when it comes to me but please just ask me, please." Tru repeated the last word.

Jacks eyes opened and then his head titled to the right, "Tru," he whispered. "Save me."

"Jack," Tru said as she shot up out of bed. She quickly took off her pajama bottoms and shoved on a pair of jeans and then just threw on a jacket over her pajama top. Jack was going to die today and she had no idea how or when.

As Tru entered the City Morgue she stammered a little. "Davis don't ask just help," she said to her boss.

"Um.. one of those days? I got it. What we got?"

"I need an address for Jack."

"Jack!" Davis said taken aback. "Why do you need Jack's address?"

"Remember the whole 'no questions asked' thing I was just talking about?"

"Sorry," Davis said, "Just shocked and I can't find it remember. We tried before when we first found out who he was."

Tru was almost out of the door before Davis had finished, "It's cool." She said walking out faster than a bullet.

"But Tru - " Davis stopped. She was already gone.

Tru hurried back to her flat and paced the floorboards. How on earth was she going to save Jack?

She checked her watch, it said it was half 7. _Shoot! I'm supposed to be meeting Harrison,_ Tru thought. She rushed down the stairs and then paused. Across the road she thought she saw, no wait. Was it? It looked like Jack but only one way to find out. She opened the door and ran across the road.

She smiled. It was Jack pure and in the flesh. She ran up and gave him a hug then stepped back in embarrassment. "I, uh, you, well - ," Tru stammered but Jack cut her off.

"Nice to see you too," he smirked. "I was just coming to see you."

"I am so glad." Tru said relieved.

"Tru, I'm not sure what's up, but I'm liking this new side to you. Don't suppose you want to stop medling with fate and just let this person die today?"

"You don't know? Do you?" Tru said, her voice lowering to a hoarse whisper.

"You mean about who's dying? Nope. That's why I came to see you."

"Jack. As much as sometimes I wish you'd die. There is no way that I'm letting that happen again."

"What?" Jack said, all abnoxiousness knocked right out of him. He had never feared death before but he didn't want to leave Tru in this world, not alone and quite frankly he didn't want to leave her side at all… for a couple of reasons.

"Can't mess with fate Tru," Jack finally said letting out a sigh.

"I am not going to let you die today Jack."

"Maybe it's not your choice. I don't want this anymore than you do but someone has to die today and no one else is dying because of me."

"Well quit then," Tru said.

"Tru," Jack counted to ten, "You know that's not how it works I can't mess with – "

"Fate, yeah, spin a new line. I will save your ass when I figure out a way until then screw you!"

"Tru!" Jack called but it was too late, once again she was already gone.

"Hey Harr," Tru said as she dialed Harrison's number. "Can't make our morning chat today sorry, but it turned out great yesterday anyways," Tru said smirking.

"Rewind day?" Harrison asked.

"Sadly," Tru said yawning.

"Who's dead?"

"Gotta go laterz," Tru said hanging up. If she told Harrison or Davies that it was Jack she was saving then there would be no help on hand.


	2. I love you too?

**Thanks alot for the reviews guys hope you like this chapter.**

_Where to start? _Tru thought. _There's no way Jack will save himself unless... maybe there was one more chance.._

"Thought I'd find you here," Tru said, a hint of digust in her voice and also a hint of relief.

"Do you ever just you know, say hi?" Jack smirked.

"Not to you."

"You know, I liked it a lot more when you were you know running up cuddling me and telling me I was going to die, but oh no bitter Tru's back."

"Shut up Jack. I'm saving you whether you like it or not and what you doing at the Track anyway?" Tru lightly slapped herself then said, "Ignore that. Quit your job."

"Thought we had this discussion before? When you stormed off when I said no?" Jack smirked again he was loving this, not as much as he secretly loved Tru but still.

"Forgot about Megan already?" Tru said bitterly, she didn't want to play this card because if what she had saw in Jack's eyes that night were true and what he had said then this was harsh but what else to do?

"You know what," Jack said his smirks and smiles getting wiped right off his face. "It's my turn too walk away."

Tru grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back with a hostile glare at him. She was trying not to let her face break into the sorry it was desperate to show.

"Get off me," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Tru said, "Going to push me off a building too?"

Jack froze for a while and then said, "I - I didn't push her god damnit! Tru I know you hate me and think that I am the evil but I'm just giving fate what it wants. No one is immortal!"

"Too True," Tru muttered. "But innocent people are being murdered and they ask for my help. You really want me to stop and just leave them? Relive days knowing that someone is going to die maybe even someone I care aobut and just 'leave it be?'"

"Yes, Tru. I do. Most of the people who come back come back wrong anyway. They don't lead normal lives. They come back different. All I'm asking is that you let it be. Let fate be. Your only preventing what's going to happen sooner or later."

"You think I signed on for this?" Tru said tears swelling in her eyes and her clutch on Jack's arm loosening. "I never 'applied' to get this job. I never asked for it but for some reason i got it and now I have to live with it. My mom died because of it and so did Luc. it's not like I'm over enthused that fate chose me."

"If you don't want it then quit," Jack said softly.

"And what? Sit about reasing having a great time while people die? People I could have saved?"

"Tru. Deep down you and Davis both know that what I'm all about has sense to it. Think about it. Both of you are denying it but it does make sense. Fate has a plan for everyone and your screwing that up. Your unbalancing the world. You think that when someone dies and the day rewinds that your saving them but your not because somewhere else in the world another person will die because fate it isn't too picky. In the end it just wants a dead body and as far as its concerned they are all the same. Save me today and you could be risking Harriosn's life, Davis's life. Are you willing to let them go just because you want to win a stupid competition between fate? Think about it." Jack started to walk off.

"Wait." Tru said. "People say that you have to hate someone before you can love them. Well when you first came here I hated you and when I got to know you I hated you even more but now..." She broke off... how on earth where you supposed to tell your arch nemesis that you sorta ... loved them?

Jack stopped and tilted his head to the side waiting to hear what she had to say.

She chocked the last words out, "I really like you," she half whispered, "sometimes more than Harrison and Davis."


	3. What's he hiding?

**Lol even I'm not sure whether I love this chapter or hate it so let me knwo what you think lol. Also thanks again for the reviews.**

Jack stood expressionless. Still. Numb. He had loved Tru from almost the first time he had met her and now she was telling him this. But was it just a ploy? To get him to quit his job? One look into her eyes and he knew she was serious. _God damnit just tell her you love her, tell her what she means to me. _Jack thought. _But Richard... the two perks to getting this job: _

_Fall for his daughter - and he'll kill me._

_Quit - and he'll kill me._

_It's just too much. _

"Too much," he muttered, his head spinning as he took one last look at Tru and rushed out of The Track.

He couldn't deal with this. Everything. How could he live knowing that the only one he had ever loved loved him yet there was no way they could be together? Not alive anyway.

"Man! Talk about replaying Romeo and Juliet!" Jack said to himself out loud, hoping that trying to crack a joke would help him fix his head out and think about what to do.

"I can't take this can't hack it," Jack muttered. "With Tru there's no life and without her there's no life, catch 22."

By the time Jack had thought everything through and thought he'd came up with the best solution and possibly the same one as he had done before, he had reached his final destination.

He was standing on the top of Edison tower. thinknig and walkign one step closer to the edge. The wind rushing through his hair and the back of his throat stinging. Should he? After all the only thing there was for him to live for; he couldn't have.

"So you think this settles it?" Tru said from behind.

Jack wiped the solitary tear that was running down his face; the one he had tried so hard to keep in.

"I didn't hear you come up," he said.

"I hardly put on steel boots and stomped up the stairs," Tru said. "And lets not stray from topic. Is this really what you want?"

"It's not about what I want Tru. It's about what I have to do."

"You don't HAVE to do anything!" Tru said.

"You think I want this?" Jack said. "If I wanted this then I would have jumped before now."

"You came up here and no one forced you to do that."

"Too True but fate has a pl - "

"Drop the cryptic!" Tru said. "I'm sick of it. Fate is ruling your life! Is there anything in your life that YOU can actually decide? Does it tell you EVERYTHING you HAVE to do?" Tru said emphasising most of the words. "You have a life whether you like it or not so why do you want to ruin it?"

Jack looked down. "I have a life but I have nothing to live for."  
"You have me." Tru said quietly.

Jack moved backward, each step moving him towards the edge of the tower. "I can't, I can't do this."  
Tru got a quick glimpse of his eyes. The emotion. It wasnt more than a second but it was enough. She froze.

"Jack what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Jack mumbled making sure that his eyes were anywhere possible as long as Tru couldn't see them. They were far too much of a give away... even if they didn't tell the whole story...

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eyes?"

Jack didn't reply. There was nothing he could say apart from the truth and that would be too painful. For them both.

He looked up and straight into here eys, "That better?"

"Halfway there. What aren't you telling me?"

Jack sighed his heart feeling like someone had ripped it out and was tearing it into tiny pieces, "What do you want me to say?"

"For once in your life how about the truth?"


	4. The end?

**Thanks once again for all the reviews. Let me know what you think to this chapter.**

Jack sighed. Why did he have to ask for Tru's help? If he had stayed dead then he wouldn't have to explain any of this. Wouldn't have to hurt Tru.

"It's - It's Richared, OK?" Jack finally managed to get out.

"Richard?" Tru said inquisitively.

"Your dad," Jack said putting a finger up to let Tru know that he hadn't finished yet. "He's the reason I can't quit and he's the reason your mother is dead."

"My mother?" Tru said stepping forward. "What has any of this got to do with my mother?"

"Your dad he did what I did. Your mother's gift of life was passed to you and you already knew that but you didn't know that your dad was "death" as you call it. Your dad hired someone to kill your mother, the woman he supposedly loved. Then he hired me because he could no longer carry the burden. I was just a nut in a psychiatric ward, having someone to guide me helped me but my debt was to keep to these rules: If I ever fell in love with his daughter and even thought about quitting then he would kill me with his bare hands."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds and then Tru said, "So it's not fate your working for, it's my dad?"

Jack nodded and looked away as he couldn't bear to see the pain in Tru's eyes.

"So my dad killed my mum so that he didn't have an opposing force? Is that why you made me follow you up here? What are you going to kill me like my dad killed my mum?" Tru said getting all worked up and hysterical, for good reason.

"What? No. Never." Jack said, "Tru no matter what your dad threatens me with it doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't change how much I love you."

Tru froze. Everyone she had ever loved or trusted have betrayed her in one way or another and after all Jack had said, done and kept from her, she still trusted him, still loved him.

She walked towards him, the two of them standing at the edge of Edison tower.

"Jack don't leave me in this world. Don't leave me alone."

Jack looked at her, the tears on her face, her beauty and then replied, "Even if I don't jump, Richard will kill me."

"I'll protect you, I''ll keep you safe."

"Tru, you don't know what he is, what he's like. He killed his wife and tried to kill Harrison. I'm not risking your life for mines."

Tru thoguht then gave him an ultimatium, if he really loved her then there was no way he could get out of this.

"If you jump I'm jumping after you." Tru said, walking nearer than she already was, right to the edge of the tower.

Jack was quicker than she was. He saw the errors, the bad construction and knew what was going to happen. "Tru get back!" he screamed as he saw the edge bending with her weight and bad building.

"I mean it, Jack," Tru said her voice soft, not realizing the bigger picture or bad construction.

"Tru - the building it's going to - "

"Jack! Help me!" Tru screamed as she slipped and was hanging right off the edge of the building.

Jack rushed to where she was and grabbed her arm to pull her up but then thought back to Megan. How he had let her go. How she had died because he was "just doing his job." As his thoughts wavered his grip started to loosen and Tru started to fall.


	5. What next?

"Jack!" Tru yelled, tears flowing down her face. "Help!"

Jack quickly recovered, his thoughts completely focused on Tru.

"Oh my God," he whispered, finally realizing that he had to do something and fast. He retightened his grip on Tru and used all his muscles to pull her up. He had most probably scratched her or bruised her a little but the way Jack saw it, rather a couple of bruises and scratches than death.

"Oh my God, Tru. I am so sorry," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the cheek. She was still crying and she was terrified. She had nearly died after all.

"I, I, my thought, I promise it won't even happen again. I promise I'll keep you safe from now on."

"Ssh Jack its OK," Tru said finally getting her head together and putting a finger up to Jacks lips. "I'm here and you're here. That's all that matters."

"What about Richard?" Jack asked.

Tru sighed at the thought of "her dad," "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jack managed a small smile. He was so happy that he was finally with Tru but Richard was all he had ever known in this world and he had saw everything that Richard had done. The people he'd hurt. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry Richard but he had Tru now. _But I swear,_ Jack mentally noted. _If Richard ever hurts her I'll kill him! _

As the night drew to an end, Tru and Jack were left standing on top of Edison Tower cradling each other in their arms. Al was silent yet finally they were able to admit their feelings towards each other.

"I love you, Tru," Jack said breaking the silence.

Tru looked up and smiled at him. "I love you too."

THE END

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it and if you do then look out for the sequel that shall be coming soon about what happens with Richard!**


End file.
